Dark Pit
Dark Pit (黒いピット Kuroi Pitto), or Black Pit (ブラックピット Burakku Pitto), dubbed "Pittoo" by Palutena, which is the most common name that she, Pit, and other characters call him, also called "Ptooey" by Pit and Hades on several occasions, is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is a flawed, incomplete clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal of an antihero-like personality. He debuts in Chapter 5, and is first encountered for battle in Chapter 6. Dark Pit is sometimes called "Fallen Angel Pit" or "Kuro Pit" by fans, and nicknamed "Pittoo" (in American and some European versions), "Tip" (in other European versions), or "Blapi (BuraPi)" (in the Japanese version) by Palutena. No matter which version it is, he hates the nickname. His Power of Flight comes from Pandora's powers, which he stole after he and Pit defeated her, though it's subsequently lost after Pandora's resurrection. Info Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing, hair, low voice, and black wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with some minor changes, such as mahogany eyes, golden decor (instead of silver), glossy and gold-rimmed tights, and a golden laurel crown. Personality As Dark Pit is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, Dark Pit is said to represent the repressed feelings that Pit keeps to himself. Dark Pit is significantly more serious than his jovial counterpart, often having a more dry sense of humor. Dark Pit is more arrogant and cocky, claiming to be the original Pit. Dark Pit is also more aggressive and pragmatic than Pit, often striking opponents when their guard is down. Dark Pit proves to be sharper than Pit, possessing more common sense. This is shown when he deduces that it would take more than one soul to create an Underworldmonster. Dark Pit's most notable trait is his independent streak. As the Mirror of Truth was destroyed before the process could be complete, Dark Pit becomes a neutral character, refusing to side with any of the gods. This is shown when he defiesPandora, and flat out refuses Medusa's offer for an alliance. In Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers, he even openly calls out the gods for their selfishness, claiming that they are no better than humans as their wars throw the world off balance. During the Chaos Kin arc, Dark Pit's personality begins to progressively change. Once he realizes that if Pit dies, he would die as well, he becomes Pit's closest ally, fighting side by side to aid him in rescuing Palutena's soul. When Pit sacrifices himself to save Dark Pit, he is determined to save Pit at all costs, though it is possible that he still acts out of selfishness to keep his own life. Because Dark Pit seems to care for Pit yet remains belligerent towards him, he and Pit share an incoherent relationship. Abilities Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit, almost an exact copy. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot, and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit four times, on and off during the air battle, twice during land battle, and once as boss battle. In the two randomly occurring duels, he uses an arsenal of different weapons, depending on where he is. The list below accounts for them: # First Blade: During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a First Blade. # EZ Cannon: Dark Pit uses this when at the temple on the hill. He will constantly barrage Pit with its shots. # Violet Palm: At the cliffside where the Cherubot is, Dark Pit uses this weapon. # Ogre Club: When underground, this is his weapon of choice. Use the pillars to avoid his powerful shots. # Dark Pit Staff: Dark Pit uses his trademark staff to snipe at Pit from atop the mountain. # Silver Bow: Used during his boss battle and in the Lunar Sanctum, and during the Land Battle in Chapter 21. His most used/Signature weapon. During the boss battle, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will use charged dash shots, gets up close and unleashes continuous fire. However, Dark Pit has the added advantage of inexhaustible flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occasion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. First is the standard bow special move, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs the entire platform and can cause huge damage. Second is a charge attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. When playing as Dark Pit in Scorched Feathers, he can use any weapon the player provides him with. Also he shows the ability to use powers just as Pit can. While Pit will often shout Palutena's (or Viridi's, in Chapters 19-21) name when using these, Dark Pit will say phrases such as, "Come on!" or, "Take this!" Where he gets his power from is never revealed. Dark Pit's indefinite power of flight also comes apparent, as the player flies for most of the level, only landing for the boss battle with Pandora (which ironically is where Dark Pit loses this power). Story in Kid Icarus His origin occurred in Chapter 5 after being manufactured from the Mirror of Truth as Pit destroys it. Though Pandoraarranged his creation and intended to have him finish Pit for her, it turned out the Mirror of Truth cracked in the middle of the process and thus Dark Pit is a free agent. After attacking her alongside Pit, Dark Pit knocks him away before absorbing what remained of the dying Pandora's powers to obtain an unlimited Power of Flight. While being chased by Pit, and the Underworld Army, Dark Pit sees himself to be the true Pit as he embodies the original's true feelings. This fact also makes Dark Pit an enemy of Medusa and her army as he battles Pit before escaping. He later reappears to indirectly help Pit by taking out Underworld troops and the Underworld Gatekeeper. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, as Pit's soul was sealed in a ring, Dark Pit ended up in a coma for three years. Coming to and realizing he and Pit share a connection, Dark Pit resolves to save Palutena by borrowing the Lightning Chariot to keep open the portal to the Chaos Vortex so that he and Pit can chase after the Chaos Kin. Though the two manage to destroy it, the Chaos Kin's spirit made a final attempt on Dark Pit's life with Pit sacrificing his wings to save him and, subsequently, his life. Wanting to help Pit, Dark Pit heads to the City of Souls in order to reach the Rewind Spring while he and the goddesses learn of Hades's true plan. However, upon arriving to his destination, Dark Pit loses his ability to fly when what remained of Pandora emerges from him and regains her physical form before using the Rewind Spring to regain her true physical form. After defeating Pandora, Dark Pit uses the waters to restore Pit before being saved by Viridi when he attempts to fly away and falls. During the first showdown with Hades, Dark Pit senses Pit is in danger, and once again borrows the Lightning Chariot. After viewing the explosion of Hades' Heart, he sends the chariot bursting through Hades' chest and rescues Pit. Before Hades can capture them, Palutena extracts them and the Lightning Chariot just in time. In the ending, after Pit defeats Hades, Dark Pit flies alongside Pit using the power of Power of Flight, and both fly into the sunset. Story of Joining Sora's Team Once seeing the true power of a Keyblade, Dark Pit planned to temporarily join so that he can gain a Kayblade himself. But after seeing how Sofia gained a keyblade before him, he thought about actually staying on the team and not to double-cross them. Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Playable characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Angels Category:Darkness Category:Creations Category:Creatures Category:Servants Category:Hero Saints Category:Iconic characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:Flying characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Serious characters Category:Calm characters Category:Killjoys Category:Fast characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Brave (class) Yo-Kai Category:Archers Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Former Villains